


Anything But That

by nikerek



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Chantry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Prompt: “I hope we don't get caught” kiss. </p><p>Unedited. Prompt received via Tumblr by anonymous. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But That

The hymns being sung below echoed throughout the Chantry. “Of all places, must you tempt me here?” Sebastian whispered. He hated Hawke for coming here in such a beautiful dress; the low cut exposed her chest and shoulders. It was the most he'd seen of her and he wished he hadn't. His bright blue eyes lingered on her skin.  _ I wonder if her skin feels as soft as it looks. _ Sebastian felt a growing heat beneath his Chantry robes. He stepped back trying to keep his focus as Hawke moved toward him.

 

“I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to.” She spoke through a wicked smile, backing him against a wall. 

 

He kept his arms at his sides as she pressed her body against his. He could feel her curves against him. The heat of her body searing his chest through the thick linen. Nervously, he looked around. “Hawke, the service-”

 

“Has everyone downstairs.” She spoke softly, moving her lips toward his. 

 

She was magnetic. His lips fell to hers. Her lips were soft and her hands were gentle on his arms. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent of wildflowers. His desires grew. Sebastian held her hips as Hawke pressed her pelvis against him, feeling his erection through his robes. 

 

A subtle growl rumbled in his throat. He dug his fingers into her waist and pushed her away. He looked around her to make sure they were still alone. 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and met her eyes. “Hawke, I can't. The vows I made are the vows I want to keep. I love you, but I just can't.”

  
He stepped out from between her and the wall and made his way towards the stairs. She clenched her fists in frustration. Hawke had been enjoying the chase until she realized she wouldn't have her way. She leaned against the wall, cursing her desires.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't think I was a huge nerd before, wait until you find out that I was thinking of Meatball's I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) while writing this. #ruined


End file.
